


Papa and Dracula

by SSWolfe



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Air ghoul - Freeform, Alpha Ghoul - Freeform, Dracula - Freeform, Earth ghoul - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Omega Ghoul - Freeform, Papa Emeritus III - Freeform, Satanic Church, Water Ghoul - Freeform, awww, hellhound, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSWolfe/pseuds/SSWolfe
Summary: The night had been worthless for sleep for Papa, but he is reminded by his hellhound that the right way for the moment was completely carefree. FLUFF! PUPPY!





	

Papa sat in his office, a steaming cup of engine-oil-black coffee warming his hands. The Winter season had really taken a toll around the chapel, and he had since given up trying to fight the elements. Despite his elemental abilities, shared of course with his older brother, it was a waste of time and energy. They lived in the north, and therefor were fully capable of handling themselves… T'was the conclusion he was stuck with after six days of frozen Hell. 

Papa rested his head on his desk, tapping against the mahogany surface twice before giving up and resting on it. 

A low whine came from the other side of his desk and his ears perked up a bit, remembering his hellhound pup, Dracula. He sat up, sighing with a bit more contentment, knowing that the innocent, yet inherently violent creature was there for him.

"Come here, Dracula," he whispered, snapping his fingers once. With a lopsided grin, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, the hound quickly made his way to Papa's side and attempted to crawl his way into his lap.

Papa chuckled, but kept Drac at bay for the time being. He was sore, and unfortunate side-effect of his age. Now he new what his bother felt, despite there only being a three month difference between the two. 

He needed to stop thinking, that was for damn sure. So, he slipped his tired ass out of his desk chair, ignoring the paper work and sat on the floor. He landed with a thump, his rear stinging for a moment before he was bombarded with fur. Dracula had seized the opportunity and crawled his large for into Papa's lap, panting happily. Papa fell back, enjoying a few moments of care-free time while chuckling. Nobody ever saw him like this, but who was a hound going to tell? His mother, Lilith?

Papa was suddenly smothered with Dracula's wet tongue, licking his face happily. Had the hound missed him that much? 

Papa giggled, another thing that was never shown in public, and he hugged the hound, feeling the playful struggle to escape. His dew claw dug into Papa's bicep, and he released the hound, laughing as the energetic beast ran a circle around the desk, suddenly frisky. How could Papa fault him? It was too damned adorable. Right as Drac came around to Papa, the man reached out and caught the feisty pup in his arms, wrestling him into his lap and holding him down. He could see the joy in the pup's eyes, and the smile that never left Papa's face continued to grow. Hellhounds were so intelligent. 

"You enjoying yourself?" Papa asked rhetorically. He scratched the thick fur around Drac's neck, watching his magnificent blue eyes roll back into his head in pleasure. He was such a good beast, and a carefree spirit lived within him that Papa hoped would live on for eternity. He tickled the animal, accepting the playful bites to his hand. He had the temperament of a Siberian Husky, and for that he was grateful. He forgot his age with Drac, enjoying the exertion with him. He hadn't felt this young in a while. 

Right as Drac broke free, Papa lay down, essentially playing dead. He held his breath, trying to calm his rapidly-beating heart enough to fool the hound. All was still for a moment before Drac's whine echoed through the office. It was but three seconds later when Drac curled into Papa, his nose up against Papa's lips. The smile returned in full as Papa pulled back, stroking Dracula's fur slowly. The pup's sides were rising and falling rapidly after his exercise, but slowly began to calm with Papa's gentle touch.

It was a shock to him when Papa yawned, suddenly feeling enough at peace to be comfortable. He moved closer to the larger animal, slipping his head into the front legs of Drac and enjoying the heat against his neck. It made him miss his home, back with the Dark Lord before he was put on the dying planet. Regardless, he would trade nothing for it back. Now, he had a loyal animal beside him, regardless if it understood him or not, and the loyalty of his Ghouls at his back. Lucifer would be proud of him, he was certain.

The pup moved closer to Papa, resting his muzzle against Papa's forehead and sighing contentedly. Papa continued to smile. He was an animal of sorts, regardless of its anonymity throughout his reign, so he understood the feeling. He closed his eyes, draping a heavy arm over Drac's ribs. The steady rising and falling brought him further peace, and it was only a couple minutes later before Papa was asleep.


End file.
